


I Wish You Could See This With Me

by stargazinggirl773



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has wings, M/M, and he can fly, brainwashed Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinggirl773/pseuds/stargazinggirl773
Summary: Valentine is experimenting on Shadowhunters, trying to convert them to increasingly resemble their heavenly ancestry: angels. Alec is his first success and he takes Magnus with flying with him.  It would have been the perfect romantic occasion if Alec hadn't been brain washed.





	I Wish You Could See This With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I spend way too much time explaining the context in. my stories, and there's so many run ons! Next time I'm just gonna provide setting/etc in summary so fic is not too long.

The wet droplets of the clouds gently sprayed against Magnus’ face as they flew, until, eventually, water was dripping off of his dark hair and down his cheeks in streams.  After a few more minutes, Magnus was thoroughly soaked, and Alec finally broke past the thick layer of water vapour with a couple hard strokes of his powerful, jet black wings.

Even in his life-threatening situation, the warlock was immediately and inescapably awed by the sight before him: the last few rays of golden sunlight seemed to have painted a couple of brush strokes upon the tops and outlines of the landscape of rolling clouds below, varying in colours consisting of violet, rosy peach and light orange.  

Deep blacks, dark purples and navy blues all mixed together above the fading horizon, gradually tinting the sky darker into night, although the sun hadn’t quite set yet.  It seemed to go no forever, the darkness interrupted only by the tiny glimmering white dots of stars.

It was utterly _silent_ , so many miles off the ground, in between the limbo of the familiar clouds of earth and the strange and daunting horizon of outer space.  The only other noise was the two boy’s breathes and a constant _whooshing_ sound as the two expansive masses of feathers pushed up and down, separating air and fighting against gravity.

Magnus managed to look up in the hold he was in- his arms were kept behind his back by some large shackle, inhibiting his magic, his legs were tied together with rope at his ankles, while he was supported under his armpits by strong, calloused hands- to see if his captor was also affected by the view, but judging from the way he kept his eyes fixed on the horizon, blank, he was not.

Shadowhunters had been reported missing for months ever since Valentine had come back to life, miraculously.  They had been disappearing at random, while they were out on missions or amongst the mundanes in their daily lives.  Many of their bodies, or what had remained of the, had been dumped and found in rivers and oceans, with strange lumps on their backs, some kind of growth.  It had been inferred to be some kind of experiment by the head consul, Nathan Stormbrewer, eventually.  

It had appeared that Valentine had been attempting to do what he had done once before, transforming mundanes into shadowhunters using the Cup, where most of the trials resulted in deformed and insane forsakens.  

This time, however, he was stepping up his game, and attempting to convert shadowhunters into a for complete version of their heavenly ancestor, angels, which would have resulted in wings.

Alec was his first successful experiment of an eighty percent angel and twenty percent human.

The eldest Lightwood had disappeared quickly and quietly, and only after several days did he reappear, through a shattered window in Magnus’ apartment earlier in the afternoon, a jagged line of white chalk on its wooden floors, and a half finished pentagram.

He was also perfectly obedient to whatever Valentine had ordered to do, judging from his silence during the scuffle and unresponsiveness over their air time.

As Magnus looked up at his ex boyfriend, whose brilliant blue eyes were now completely washed out in a deep, flat red, his heart beat widely.

Whoever was carrying him was not Alec, and in that moment his blood _burned_ for Valentine.

Up ahead, there appeared to be a break in the ocean of white, and as they shot over it, the warlock could make out millions of sparkling groups of orange and yellow lights below: cities, amidst a sea of black: land.  

As the last dwindling pieces of sunlight shone across the clouds, illuminating them in glorious cold, before the all the colours seeped out of Magnus’ vision, and only grey remained.

  
‘ _In my long life, I’ve never once lived a dream,’_ Magnus thought, ' _That was as beautiful as this, and shared with me by a love, never as far away from me_.' 

A single, clear tear spilled past his watery, green gold eyes,  the steady beating of Alec’s new black wings accompanying him as they streaked across the sky towards his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be sad but enjoyable for Magnus, and show how much he missed Alec even if he is brainwashed... I feel like I missed that mark


End file.
